Currently, people are taking their mobile electronic devices everywhere with them in their daily lives and, therefore, uses and applications of mobile electronic devices are increasing at a rapid pace to accommodate people anywhere throughout their daily routines. Many of the new uses and applications of mobile electronic devices are in some manner associated with the commercial activity of the users. In some instances, a user may opt to use the mobile electronic device during commercial activity. It is important for these applications to provide a secure device and system authentication process and platform for these electronic device users and the related activity.
Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and/or apparatuses that encourage and verify authenticity of the user's electronic device and activity. In addition, a need exists for systems, methods, and/or apparatuses that provide secure beacon authentication via mobile devices.